User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 9
Bringin' Down The House Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants faced yet ANOTHER killer challenge. As in they died. Not really. Joanna's alliance seemed to be not working since Geoff got a bit too distracted. The triangle is a brewin' once Trazzy became whole. And Lizzy showed off more of her badassness once she took the needle for her team despite them losing. However Geoff was the unlucky bitch taking the chute of shame. Who will be the next unlucky one? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Joanna: I don't get it. I don't remember even voting for Geoff. Katie: Me neither. Joanna: Ugh! Alejandro.......... still sketchy. ''' '''Alejandro: My next target Joanna. Ash: Cheer up. You'll see one another in the finals. Bridgette: True........ Y'know I'm actually curious to what this challenge is. Trent: That's new Bridge. (They all walk over to the ampitheater) Katie: Ok I'm officially scared. Chris: I'll explain how this goes down I pick a person from each team....... Duncan: Easy. Chris: Don't interupt Duncan. Now each member will be assigned to find an item. The team to find that item and the most wins. Now first Duncan against Bridgette. Step up! (They go up to the stage) Chris: You 2 will go dive off the cliff to find this blue ring. The rest of you can chill till you're called. Duncan: Good luck. (Duncan holds out his hand but Bridgette slaps it) Bridgette: Oh Duncan doesn't know what he'll be in for this time. He got me eliminated once not again. (They both go jump off the cliff) Yazzy: Ohhh it's so Bridgette's game. She wasn't lying. LeShawana: True. Scottie: Soon to be my game. (Bridgette and Duncan see eachother underwater then Bridgette comes back with the ring) Bridgette: Take that. Lizzy: Oh no......... Chris: Lizzy! Ash, you 2 bitches are next! Lizzy: Umm Chris, YOU'RE the bitch. Chris: You 2 must go through the woods in disaster Island and find a rare diamond. Ash: Rare....... Oh dammit! (Lizzy and Ash reach Disaster Island and avoid the raining paintbombs and head through the forest then stop through quicksand) Lizzy: No! Ash: These are new shoes people! Lizzy: Wait! (Lizzy takes off her scarf, ties it to the vine and swings them to safety) Ash: Now the diamond................. Lizzy: Later! (Lizzy runs away and bumps into a tree as the diamond falls and she catches it and makes it back) Chris: And it's down. Scottie, Lindsay you 2 are up. And shall go find a missing golden McClain statuette. Scottie: Finding the immunity idols are hard but statuettes.......... ' ''(They start digging then their shovels clang against each other as they smile, Lindsay blushes) 'Lindsay: Ok he is so cute. ' (They both reach for the stauette) Lindsay: OMG that Yazzy chick's cheering for you! Scottie: What? (Lindsay shoves Scottie and makes it back to the Island) Chris: Not too shabby and no scratches. Trent, Heather............ think you can break this round? And look for this yellow ring. Heather: You're going down lover boy. Scottie: Yikes Original Heather telling the girlfriend kisser. '''Trent: FTR, she dumpred him! Like garbage! Yazzy: You sooooo got this. Trent: Course I do. Scottie: I don't really care about Yazzy THAT much anymore. But I will do whatever it takes to take down Trent. Yazzy: Why?! NO MORE INSIDIOUS MOUNTAIN!!!!!!!! Gwen: Oh sorry about that. But be lucky it's not you. Katie: We're gonna win anyways! Ash: Can you NOT?! (They make it to the top and run until Trent trips) Trent: Ok....... son of a bitch! (Trent follows behind Heather find the ring as they both reach for it and fight over it) Heather: Let go! Trent: Uhhhh no! Bitch! Heather: It's called Finders, Keepers, Losers, Weepers! Losers! Trent: Ironic eh? Chris: And it seems we have our winners! Trent: Winners? Plural? Gwen: We still fucking won! (Yazzy and Trent hug) Chris: Exactly Trent! Your teams will both have to choose someone out! Gwen: What is he playing at? This isn't a merger. Heather: He plays EVERYTHING! Joanna: Ohhhh he's not the only one. (Heather sees Alejandro call her over) Heather: Whatever this is with Joanna .............. Alejandro: We're gonna get her out the game. Heather: Really? Someone's playing the games and their cards right. I love it. (Alejandro and Heather smile eveily and kiss) Heather: Bye Jo. Chris: Alright now Both teams you'll have to say whoever you vote out that loud. And remember Heather and Trent can't go. Alright Bats.......... (Lindsay kisses Scottie on the lips before going back to her team) Gwen: Scottie. Bridgette: Scottie. Noah and Cody: Scottie. LeShawna: Scottie take your jealousy ass outta here! (Tyler is about to speak until Scottie whispers in his ear) Tyler: Sorry Noah. Noah: WHAT TYLER?! Ash: I second that. Yazzy: I pick.............. Scottie Trent: I don't second anything sayonara Scottie. Scottie: Sayonara my ass. (Scottie reveals the immunity idol) Noah: What are you kidding me?! (Noah stomps down the dock of shame) Chris: Snakes? Lindsay: I wanna say Joanna? Katie: Alejandro. Duncan: Lindsay. Heather and Alejandro: Joanna! Dawn: Joanna. Courtney and Xavier: Duncan/Lizzy. Lizzy: Just for that Courtney! Mike: Alejandro. Joanna: Alejandro. Chris: Sorry Joanna. Joanna: Alejandro you son of a - - - (Joanna gets pushed down the chute of shame along with Noah) Joanna: I'll GET YOU FOR THIS AL! Alejandro: Don't call me that! Chris: Who's next? FInd out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts